Untold Truths
by DCIBanks.Fan
Summary: Annie's back at work, and is immediately thrown into the deep end. A chilling revenge murder, a suspect who's a witness, and Annie has a connection to their suspect, a connection that she has never told anyone before, not even Alan. How will he react? And will Annie cope?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DCI Banks, all rights go to ITV, Left bank production, and Peter Robinson. No copyright infringement intended.**

Annie woke up, the dreaded sound of the alarm forcing her brain to realise reality. She certainly hadn't missed these early mornings, but she was ready, no more talking herself out of it. She rolled over, looking across at Alan, who clearly wasn't a morning person either. She smiled slightly, wondering what had she done to deserve him.

Alan got the feeling he was being watched. He rolled over, and saw Annie's sparkling eyes gazing back at him. He took hold of her hand,

"Are you sure you're ready? You can still wait a few days, the team will understand..." Annie cut him off,

"I'm ready, I want to be back there, I've put it off long enough. Anyway, I don't want you taking all the fun." Alan quietly laughed, and their lips locked together for a few moments, until there was a familiar sound. Isla - Rose came bounding into the room, small bear in her left hand.

"Peace shattered" Annie whispered before getting out of bed and scooping the young blonde into her arms. Now, the wheels were in motion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Alan and Annie were the last of the team to arrive at the crime scene. It didn't look like anything out of the ordinary, not until you reached the other side of the van anyway. The area was large, the reservoir taking up a vast majority of the space, and trees and rocky hills surrounding it. A pretty enough place for a stroll, a secluded enough area for a murder.

"Helen, any developments?"

"Not really, no witness, no murder weapon, no fingerprints. Nothing at all boss."

"Any chance of identification?"

"Drivers license, belongs to a Richard Mann."

Alan nodded as his head suddenly jerked towards the large group of trees.

"See that..." Everyone nodded.

"Right, listen to when I say. Annie, stay here."

"Alan, I said I'm fine," she told him reassuringly.

"Please..." She nodded, in defeat.

"Keep talking, possible avenues." Annie continued after him.

"When we get back to the station, we'll need to find a next of kin. Then get hold of them, see if they can..." she was cut off by Alan's signal. The three of them, Alan, Ken and Vince, began to run towards the the direction of the trees, but their suspect had the same idea. They proceeded the chase through the trees and along the rocks, and it didn't take long to catch up with their suspect. Coming to a clearing near the cars, and where Annie and Helen were stood, their suspect turned to look back, but tripping as they did so and grazing the side of her face. Annie and Helen began to walk over as the others got the suspect to her feet, and prevented her from trying to escape. They removed the hood which was covering her face, revealing the cut with slowly had blood trickling down her face, and the suspect, who was in fact a child. Annie looked stunned, but managed to say the words

"Brooke?" Their suspect looked towards Annie, the shocked expression suddenly appeared across her face. Alan looked at them both, before speaking.

"You three back to the station, start looking over all the usual, and try and get the body identified. Annie, with me, we're going to the hospital."

Xxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Madison returned home for lunch, like she did most days. She could tell her mother was not happy. She walked through to the kitchen, her lunch sitting on the table, her mother packing her bag.

"Where's Brooke." Madison hesitated.

"She didn't go to school, she waited until after you'd gone, then came home. She's obviously gone out." Madison's mother sighed in anguish.

"I don't know what's gotten into her recently, we've brought her up well, like our own, I just don't know what to do with her anymore. I'm going to have to go back to work. I'll see you later, and let me know if she comes back." She stormed out the door, slamming it as she went.

Xxxxxxxxxx

While their suspect with having their head seen to, Alan and Annie stood on the café balcony. They stood for a few moments in silence before Alan spoke.

"So, how do you know her?" Annie stayed in silence a few moments longer, looking across the skyline of Leeds.

"It's a long story.."

"We have time" Alan replied. Turning to face Alan, Annie took a deep breath before speaking.

"I know I should've told you, the time just never seemed right."

"Go on..." Alan told her, now intrigued.

"I lied, when I said I'd made it up, all them years ago." Alan knew what she was getting at right away, he'd never believed her to start with, but he never rocked the boat.

"Kirsten Farrow?" Annie nodded.

"I'd managed to bury it, never let it affect me... Brooke was born nearly fourteen years ago. I was young, naive, and I'd only just managed to make it into Professional Standards." Annie wiped away for tears forming in her eyes. Alan pulled her close, getting the picture.

"We can sort this, together." Annie looked at him, and smiled slightly,

"Thank you" she whispered. They both returned to their original postures, looking over the balcony into the views of Leeds.

"The question is" Alan began,

"Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know Alan, I really don't."

"We need to talk, with Brooke. The only issue I've got right now is that she needs to be taken back to the station for questioning after here and you're most likely going to be taken off this case until she's cleared. Now I don't think she's killed anyone, I certainly don't think you do, but I think she knows something, and she's not letting on." At that moment, one of the nurses walked through,

"We're going to discharge Brooke." They both started to walk back through to the ward, just as Brooke was walking out, thanking the nurse who had applied the stitches. Brooke turned look at Alan and Annie, then turned to walk away. She still needed to be taken to the station, so Annie ran to catch up with her, and blocked her path to stop her getting any further.

"Brooke, wait." She softly grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me! Just stay away!" Annie looked shocked, did her own daughter not know who she was? Alan stepped in to try calm the situation.

"Brooke, you have to come back to the station, we have to take you in for questioning."

"What for!"

"You need to explain why you were at the reservoir." Brooke nodded, she was in enough trouble as it was.

Xxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the station, Brooke sat in the interview room, Annie had been told to stay upstairs in the office, even though she had argued about it. Helen and Alan sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Brooke, you've been brought in here about the events that happened down at the reservoir this morning. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Why were you down there Brooke?"

"I'm always down there."

"Even when your supposed to be at school?" Helen asked.

"Yes. I prefer it down there, no hassle."

"You see Brooke, we don't think you've killed anybody, but you're hiding something. It could help us, and you." Brooke looked away.

"Did you see something down there Brooke?" There was suddenly a knock at the door. Alan stepped outside for a few moments to be greeted by Ken, holding a piece of paper in his hand,

"Boss, forensic results on Brooke's DNA. There's no match to the fingerprints anywhere around the crime scene, seems she's in the clear."

"Good work." Alan went back into the room.

"So Brooke, your DNA does not match anything found around the crime scene. So, what did you see?"

"A man, with an axe." Brooke stuttered.

"That's why I hid, in the trees." There was a long pause, before Alan decided to end the interview and they walked the room.

"Come with me Brooke." They went upstairs to the offices. Annie looked somewhat relieved that Brooke had been cleared. Alan directed Brooke to sit on the sofa in his office, and beckoned Annie to come in as well. Once the door was shut, Brooke was the first to speak.

"What's going on?"

"That's what we'd like to know." Alan responded.

"Has she told you?" Alan nodded.

"So you know?" Once again, Alan nodded.

"We want to help Brooke." Annie told her, walking over and sitting on the sofa besides her. Brooke still looked uneasy about Annie.

"I don't need any help, especially from you." Annie felt hurt, the tears began to form in her eyes.

"What can I do to make this right?" Brooke looked at her.

"Let me be part of your family. I don't want anyone else, I want you, and Isla, like you said it was gonna be, like you promised."

"I thought you were fine where you are."

"I am, but it's not family." Brooke pleaded. Alan looked confused, as the events of the past kept unraveling before him.

"You didn't make any attempt to stop them from moving away with me!"

"I wanted what was best for you."

"It wasn't the best thing, I went from seeing you so frequently to nothing, no contact whatsoever. When we moved back, I didn't see a point, 'till now. They don't know how to raise me. It's just a constant role of living on the high life, being showered with gifts, clubs, holidays. But it's not family." Brooke took a breath.

"But you're engaged, you've got your own family now."

"Which you can be apart of. You can be the sister to Isla you've always wanted to be. Did you not think all those years ago that I longed for nothing more than to have you there, to see you grow up. I just wanted you to have a proper life. But if we both want the same thing."

"You can be apart of this family." Alan cut in.

"You've got nothing to hold back from, you have every right to be part of this family as anyone else, it's your choice."

"I want it more than anything else in this world."

"Well, that's settled then." Annie smiled at Alan as a thank you, and he smiled back at her.

Xxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

The journey back to the cottage was long, and they had to make a stop on the way. Brooke felt sick as she watched Annie approach the house where she had lived since she had returned back to Eastvale almost eight months ago. Annie rang the doorbell, and a few moments later, Madison answered. Annie asked if Madison's mum was home. Sarah had been one of Annie's friends since before Brooke was born, but even she looked a little shock to see Annie now standing at her front door.

"Annie? It's been a long time. What can I do for you?"

"It's about Brooke." Sarah's head snapped up at the mention of Brooke's name.

"Come on in." They walked through to the kitchen, all modern and bright, a bit too fancy for Annie's liking. Brooke had mentioned the high life, but this was more than Annie had imagined. She took a seat on one of the bar stools surrounding the island."

"Drink?" Sarah asked.

"No thanks, I've got to get back as soon as."

"Well, okay. What's this about Brooke?"

"How's she been, since you moved back to the area."

"I'm not gonna lie to you Annie. She's been unsettled, disruptive, distant, and quite frankly, rebellious you might say. She refuses to go to school, goes out early or comes back late. No warning. And, well, the act is getting a bit tedious, and annoying." Annie hadn't really expected that little review.

"Well, we arrested Brooke earlier today, she was cleared of any charges though so I don't need to bore you with the details. But I've spoke to her..."

"About time."

"Yes, I know. I'm just gonna tell you straight, she wants to come back, to me."

"Well I'm going to be honest with you now Annie. That, is music to my ears. Her and Maddie do get on well, what can you expect, they're best friends. But there comes a time when I guess she's gonna get older, and will want to know you, and why her past has been the way it was. I'd much prefer it if she were with you, it might be the best thing for her." Madison came down the stairs with a small weekend bag.

"You can come round tomorrow and collect the rest of her things" Sarah said as she showed Annie out. She nodded her head and thanked her for all she had done for Brooke.

Brooke saw Annie walking back to the car.

"How did it go?"

"Good." Was all Annie could say. She wanted to speak to Brooke properly, but not right now. She needed to think exactly what she was going to say and ask her, and now wasn't the time.

Back at Alan's cottage, dinner was over with, Tracy was out with Isla at swimming lessons, and Alan, Annie and Brooke sat in the lounge area of the house, the fire crackling in the silence.

"How did it really go?" Brooke asked, breaking the silence.

"Sarah thinks it's the right idea for you to live with me. But she did tell me some other things. Things that I don't think I'd ever thought you would do."

"What do you mean?" Brooke was confused.

"Skipping school, going out early, coming back late. Ring any bells?" Brooke stayed silent, and rolled her eyes.

"What started that behaviour?"

"Nothing, I just wasn't myself, that's all."

"Well, we'll start over." Brooke nodded.

"Now, what do you want to know?"

"Isla? My past?"

"Well Brooke, Isla, is your half sister. And as far as she's aware, Alan is her dad."

"Well where's her biological father?"

"In prison, we don't talk about him." Alan flashed Annie a worrying glance.

"What are you not telling me? We don't keep secrets!"

"Brooke, all you need to know about him is that he is out of our lives for good. As for you, you know most of the story. I was young, and I wanted what was best for you. But believe me when I said I didn't want to let you go, and I would've taken you back, but you moved away, a lot happened, but the main thing is you're back now, and part of this family."

Xxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning came quickly. Annie was sat on one of the armchairs with a cup of coffee in her hands. She heard the alarm going off upstairs and the sound of Alan coming down the stairs. She looked as he came through the door.

"Morning." Alan spun round quickly having not realised she was sitting there, his eyes suddenly wide open with worry.

"What are you doing down here? What's wrong?" He asked anxiously. Annie shook her head while smiling.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep. Anyway, I wanted to see how she was." Annie told him, nodding to the sofa where Brooke was sleeping.

"I think she's ill Alan, I just can't put my finger on it."

"So how long have you been down here?"

"Since half four." Brooke began to cough in her sleep but she quietened down relatively quickly.

"She was like that most of the night, I came down, we chatted for a bit, but she fell asleep mid-conversation around six."

"It could possibly just be stress you know. Have you told her?" Annie shook her head.

"Not yet, I will, today. I just want it to be calm when I tell her, I need the right moment." There was a sudden pounding down the stairs, and Isla came bounding through. Annie wondered how a five year old could have so much energy at this time in the morning, but at the same time she was concerned how Brooke had slept right through all this. Maybe it was just a teenage thing. They both knew one thing though, that time was ticking away, and they would have to start moving, before they were late for work.

Xxxxxx

They pulled into the school car park around half eight, after dropping Isla off at her school. Brooke didn't move.

"Do I have to go?" She pleaded, like she had done the rest of that morning.

"Yes you do. You've already missed enough, that I know of. Anyway, I need to speak to your head of year." They all got out the car, and started making their way towards the school. Once inside, Brooke showed Annie and Alan to the office. Brooke stood with Madison while they were inside talking to the head of year. While they were stood there waiting, the group of 'populars' came round the corner, their ring leader Natalie leading the way.

"Well look what we have here. Brooke Cabbot, the one who got away, or so she thought. What you doing back eh?" Brooke turned to walk away, but Natalie blocked her path.

"I asked you a question!" Natalie glanced through the small window of the office, and a smirk appeared on her face.

"I get it, the last puzzle piece in place. The one who wasn't wanted. Such a problem child, no wonder she didn't care about you, who would?" She didn't get her words out quick enough before Brooke spun round, slapping her across the face. Natalie looked up, more stunned then anything, that someone who she thought was below her would try a stunt like that.

"You'll pay!" She snarled, before slamming Brooke hard against the wall, locking her hands round her throat.

"You think you'd get away with that so easily?" The grip becoming tighter. The commotion must've been heard from inside the office, as the head of year came rushing out, followed by Annie, then Alan. Their teacher pulled Natalie away from Brooke and sent her into the office, while Brooke started to walk away, as if nothing had happened.

"I'll sort her out, take Brooke home" the teacher directed. Madison left to go to class, while Annie ran to catch up with her daughter.

"I'm fine, honestly." Brooke said hoarsely, continuing to walk away.

"Brooke! Let me help, it sounds sore, even if it doesn't hurt, which it probably does." Brooke rubbed her neck slowly, trying to ease the pain.

"Now you can see why I didn't want to come back. I just want to go home," she told them both, trying to prevent tears. Alan just nodded in understanding, while Annie put her arm round her daughter as they began to walk out of the building.

Xxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Annie and Alan stood in the kitchen while Brooke stood in the garden, looking across the views of the countryside.

"We need to get going, we've got a CAT 1 on our hands and we've not been seen for any part of the investigation so far." Annie sighed,

"I just don't know why I didn't see it before, we're trained to spot signs like that."

"Annie, you're not listening..." She just stood there in the silence, drinking her tea.

"She needs to be first priority, like Isla is."

"Do you want to be taken off this case?"

"Don't do that to me, you know I can handle it as much as you." Annie snapped.

"Calm down. I've got an idea, why don't we bring her to the station, she can sit in the side room, it's never used anymore. I think I know the best person for her to talk to."

Xxxxxxx

Back at the station, Alan brought everyone round for a briefing.

"Right, what've got so far?"

"Still waiting on results of DNA and fingerprints from the lab. There was a minor break in at the house, but nothing serious, again we're just waiting for results." Ken informed him.

"But nothing else to go on?" Ken shook his head.

"The victim's been formally identified as Richard Mann. All the usual avenues have been checked, nothing to be concerned about came up. Let's get back to work, see if we can find anything else, anything we've missed." They returned to their desks, and the familiar sound of tapping keyboards could be heard again.

Downstairs Brooke sat listening to her music. Isla was sat drawing at the table across the room. There was a knock at the door and Helen came through. Isla ran towards her and gave her a hug. She had come to know Helen as a member of the family since Annie's stabbing. She returned to the table and Helen went to sit down on the sofa next to Brooke.

"How you doing Brooke?"

"I've been been better." Helen could already see how much the bullying had affected Brooke, in ways others maybe hadn't spotted. She saw links to her own childhood through Brooke, and knew they had affected her later on in life. She didn't want the same for Brooke.

"How did it all start."

"It just happened, minor at first, just nasty messages. But then it got worse over time, I didn't know what to do."

"You need to tell Annie about the injuries." Brooke looked in shock at Helen.

"How did you know?"

"When you held Isla, your sleeve rolled up, you could see them." Brooke sighed.

"You need to tell them." Brooke signalled Isla and they all went back to the office. But Brooke never got to tell them.

Helen sat back at her desk while Brooke went to Alan's office with Isla. They went in, but Annie was sat on the sofa with Alan comforting her. She was bent over in pain, tears in her eyes, her hand gripped to her side. Brooke's face dropped, while Isla ran over to Annie, worried.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked tearfully. Isla answered before Alan could, meaning he couldn't tell her calmly.

"Mummy was stabbed, a little time ago. She said she was better, that she is never going away again."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Tears down her face,

"Brooke, we didn't want to worry you, it was the last thing we wanted to do." Brooke looked one last time before opening the door and running out, down the hall and stairs; out of the station completely. Annie stood up and shouted Brooke's name but she was already gone.

Xxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Annie sat there in silence for a few moments, not knowing what to do. Helen came and knocked on the door.

"Is everything alright." Annie shook her head,

"We need to find her."

"She just needs time to calm down, give her some space." Alan told her.

"Don't you dare tell me how to raise her. I know what's best I'm her mother for gods sake!" She picked up Isla then turned to Helen

"What did she tell you?" Helen knew it wasn't her place to say, it was Brooke that needed to talk, not her.

"The bullying, that's all." Ken knocked in the door.

"Sorry to interrupt Boss, there's someone downstairs says they need to talk." Alan nodded his head and began to walk towards the door.

"What about Brooke?" Alan sighed,

"See if you can find her, I'll come and help after I've sorted this situation out." He left, leaving the two women in the room.

"Do you want me to help?" Helen asked. Annie nodded,

"Please, she might listen to you."

Xxxxxxxx

Brooke stepped off the bus and wrapped her scarf tighter round her neck. The late autumn winds were bitter as she proceeded to walk further out onto the moors. Once out in the open, Brooke sat and gazed across the views that could be see, her music playing through her earphones, blocking out the world. She wanted nothing more to be back with Annie, but she also wanted to disappear into the wilderness, alone.

Xxxxxxxx

Alan sat in the interview room, along with Ken and the person who wanted to talk.

"What were you doing down at the ravine, Arran?"

"I was doing some work, cash in hand. The ravine is such a large piece of land, I offered, but when I arrived, he turned me away. I needed that job, its the only one I've been able to get in months, I have two children to feed, and he knew that, but he still had the gut to turn me away. I was angry, filled with rage at what he had done."

"So, what did you do next?"

"I went into the back of the van, and grabbed the hand axe. He came out the van and, I went for him."

"You killed Richard Mann, you fulfilled your revenge, so why break into the house?"

"I knew that he had my contact details down for this job, I needed to get rid them, but I left in a hurry, and obviously in that rush..."

"You left your fingerprint." The suspect nodded, his face now struck with guilt, the only one of these looks since he had been brought into the station.

"Arran Pierce, you are charged with the murder of Richard Mann, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence." They left, leaving the custody sergeant to sort out their killer. Once outside the room, Alan asked Ken a favour.

"Can you see if you can find Brooke's phone signal, she's gone awol." Ken nodded and left to carry out the task. It only took a few moments before Ken came knocking on Alan's door.

"Boss, Brooke's phone signal. It was last seen around the bus stop at the entrance to the moors."

"Right, thanks Ken." Alan stood up and left ringing Annie as he began to leave.

Xxxxxxxxx

Annie and Helen were at a standstill in a lay-by questioning their next movements when Annie's phone rang.

"Alan. Have you heard anything?" She listened to what he had to say.

"Right, I'll meet you there." She hung up as Helen turned on the engine.

"Drive to the moors, there's a bus stop along there." Helen put the car into gear and sped off. They arrived, Helen braking the car harshly, around the same time Alan came speeding round the corner. He jumped out the car and ran to Annie.

"I got here as fast as I could. Where is she?"

"We're not sure we haven't made it onto the moors yet." They all spilt up once out on the moors, giving them a better chance at finding Brooke. It wasn't for a good few minutes then Annie heard Helen calling her name. She ran towards the spot, and was relieved to see Brooke sitting there with Helen. Annie bent down and hugged her.

"Please don't ever disappear like that again Brooke." She stayed in silence.

"I'll take her back to the car, let you two talk a minute." Helen told Annie.

It had been at least ten minutes, and Brooke was starting to get impatient.

"What's taking them so long?" She laughed a little while asking.

"They're talking some things over." Brooke stepped out the car and went to find Annie and Alan.

"It's freezing, and Isla needs picking up." She told them both when she found them, still standing on the moors. Annie smiled.

"We've got a lot of things to talk about tonight." They started to walk back, Brooke walking faster ahead of them. They came to the clearing, and as Brooke was crossing the road Annie called to her.

"Brooke." She turned to look.

"We will get through this, I promise." Brooke smiled a little. Alan held Annie, but then his head snapped up, and he yelled Brooke's name. But before she could do anything, she only could blink, before feeling her whole body being lifted off the ground, and being rolled along the roof of the car before violently slamming onto the ground, and everything went black.

Helen saw the commotion as the car drove off at speed. The three of them rushed to Brooke. Alan picked her battered body off the road and carried it to the side, placing it down gently. A pool of blood was left imprinted in the road. Annie held Brooke in her arms, stroking her hair, gushing blood from Brooke's head falling into her hands.

"Brooke! Brooke, wake up for me, you'll be fine." Brooke was unresponsive, and Annie looked on the verge of tears, her voice sounding upset at every word she spoke.

"Call an ambulance!" She kissed the top of Brooke's head as Helen called the emergency services.

"They're on their way." The tears started to stream down Annie's face, as she comforted her, letting her know everything was going to be okay. They could now hear the sirens in the distance, but Brooke wasn't moving, or responding, and Annie was beginning to face the fact that she may never see her daughter again.

Xxxxxxxxx


End file.
